Kannushi
by Uchiha B
Summary: Higurashi Kagome is a boy. That did not deter Sesshoumaru in the least and whatever Sesshoumaru wanted, he got. Sesshoumaru x Male!Kagome drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Lolwut (is this?) Crack!Fic (probably as a collection of Sesshoumaru x Male!Kagome drabbles)

Kannushi – Shinto Priest

* * *

"I'm perfectly healthy now."

Brown eyes (that possessed too much innocence) stared at him with clear concern, "But, Higurashi," Houjo panted slightly, surprised by the fact that it was _him_ who had to keep up, despite the fact that Higurashi was shorter than him and possibly still ill, "Are you sure? It won't be a problem to stop by my parents' pharmacy."

Kagome sighed, quickening his pace towards the school gate, "Don't worry, Houjo-kun," He smiled, causing the older teen to flush, "I'm over my sicknesses now. It's not necessary to hover over me anymore."

"I-it's just not that," Houjo flushed even deeper as he rubbed the back of his head, "W-would you like to see a movie this weekend?" He asked with clear embarrassment.

Blue eyes blinked, _'He's really into me?'_ Kagome wondered, having thought that it had been Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi that had put Houjo up into asking him out on dates as a joke, _'And here I thought Houjo was into girls this whole time.'_

Then again, it had been pointed out many, many, _many_ times that Kagome himself possessed a very feminine look and build, and even during his Sengoku adventures, had been called 'Miko' when he should have been called 'Kannushi.'

It was slightly irritating.

' _No use wasting anger over it,'_ Kagome thought, _'And really, what does Houjo-kun even see in me?'_ He thought, having arrived at the school gate with a panting Houjo behind him.

"W-well, Higurashi?" Houjo bit his lip, eyeing everything else in the area except Kagome's face as his flush grew onto a full-blown blush, "What do you say? I-it doesn't even have to be a date if you don't want it to be! We can just go as friends–!"

"Miko."

Kagome brow twitched, quickly turning around to see the very person he had expected to see waiting outside the school gate, "Sesshoumaru," He grit his teeth at the amusement that flashed in the Youkai's golden eyes, "How many times do I need to tell you?! At least call me Kannushi! I am a boy, after all!"

Sesshoumaru ignored all the dreamy-eyed stares from the female students that were whispering and pointing at him, as his eyes were focused on one and only one.

"Err, Higurashi?" Houjo went completely unnoticed, "I-is that Taisho Sesshoumaru!?" He almost squeaked, but went unheard.

"Come, Kagome," Sesshoumaru gestured to the sleek black car that probably cost a fortune, "We are training today."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome sighed, giving Houjo an apologetic look, "Sorry, maybe another time?" He asked, grumbling when a glare from Sesshoumaru had him jumping into said sleek black car.

"Back down," Sesshoumaru ordered, causing Houjo to jump in fear when he felt gold eyes glare at him, "Kagome belongs to this Sesshoumaru and none other." And with that, the two were gone within seconds and it took Houjo everything out of him not to collapse to his knees in terror.

How the hell did Higurashi know someone like Taisho Sesshoumaru!?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Crack!Fic

Sesshoumaru x Male!Kagome

* * *

"Bitch."

Kagome immediately bit the inside of his cheek and glared at the driver of the car, where the wonderful 'greeting' had come from, "Hello to you too, you imp," Kagome rolled his blue eyes, "Stop calling me 'bitch' already! I would even prefer 'Miko' over 'bitch'."

Jaken, in his human concealment spell (which, of course, was no where near the perfection that was Sesshoumaru's), glared at her with the rear-view mirror, "Don't get snarky with me!" Jaken huffed, "I call you 'bitch' because you are Sesshoumaru-sama's bitch."

Kagome moved forward to strangle Jaken from behind, but quickly sat back in his seat when Sesshoumaru finally stepped into the car and sat in the back with him.

' _What in the hell is that little idiot talking about?'_ Kagome thought, glaring at the back of Jaken's seat, _'Sesshoumaru's bitch? First of all, I am a boy, and second, I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru is asexual.'_

So, take that, you little imp!

"What have you decided then?"

Sesshoumaru's voice caused Kagome to jump a bit, and his glare quickly stopped to look over the at the Youkai, who was staring at him expectantly with golden eyes.

"Kyudo is probably what I will go with for my club," Kagome answered, "I know I have the skill to rise in the ranks and even possibly become captain," He grinned, "That should make up for some of my horrible grades I received in my last year of middle school."

Sesshoumaru's brows drew downwards and Kagome knew he had just said a mistake in some way, "You did not even consider Kendo?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyeing the boy intently that had him trembling a bit.

"W-well, no," Kagome answered, quickly looking away, "I know _you_ , of all beings, are training me with the sword, but I'm not sure I can pick it up quickly enough to rise up to captain–?!"

"I do believe you are quite mistaken, Kagome," Sesshoumaru had turned his face towards himself with a lone finger, and now, they were almost nose-to-nose, causing Kagome to flush at their closeness, "With this Sesshoumaru teaching you, none of these humans could stand a chance against you."

Kagome stammered for a moment, "B-but archery is something I had to teach myself and I got really good at it with no help, so I want..."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smirk at the redness to the boy's normally pale cheeks, and instead, ran a finger across the heated skin, causing Kagome to let out a girlish-sounding noise, "If that is what you wish, Miko."

The flush swiftly deepened, though from annoyance this time, "Doesn't that ever get old with you?" Kagome huffed, "Am I seriously so girlie-looking that you need to insist on calling me that?!"

No one answered.

' _Bastards,'_ Kagome thought, _'I'll kick Sesshoumaru's ass with his training and make him promise me that he'll never call me 'Miko' again.'_

Ah, what wishful thinking.

"We are here," Jaken announced as Kagome broke out of his fantasies of kicking a certain Youkai's ass, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Bitch,"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hissed, "Get your little imp there to stop calling me 'bitch'! It's really starting to piss me off!"

Sesshoumaru simply glanced at the schoolboy, rose a brow, smirked, and said something that made Kagome even more furious, "No."

 _Damn that dog!_


End file.
